


Like an Alarm Clock.

by Fandom_Overdosage



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overdosage/pseuds/Fandom_Overdosage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is sent on a mission (by himself) to look for the rare metal vibranium, while Steve, is contacting him by headset. When he finally sees a trace of the metal he flies towards it and... That's weird..why isn't he responding to Steve. Did he..did something malfunction in his suit, no, Steve could've sworn he heard sort of a noise that sounded like metal,  hitting the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Jesus! I can't believe that I finally started writing one of my many, many, MANY fanfiction ideas. This is going to keep me busy, anywho, I hope you all like this little bundle of angst wrapped up in a pink bow, and even sealed with a kiss story! Feel free to comment any mistakes that were made and/or ways to make this story better! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy it my petite croissants!

   “Tony?!” Steve boomed. Where could he have gone? There were so many questions Steve wanted to know but, no one was present to answer. “Tony! C’mon, answer me!” He was running all over the place destined to find the brunette man. Steve heard a noise that rang through his ear, it was a weak, quiet cry. He believed enough that it was Tony.

 

   The cry got louder, and it was not because Steve was getting closer.. The noise kept repeating itself over, and over again. _Like an alarm clock._ Steve thought. _The pained whine sounded like an alarm clock, always repeating and the most horrible noise you will_ ** _ever hear_** _._ What the actual hell happened to Tony?! He started to feel guilty, he could’ve saved Tony. He could have not let Tony take on this mission alone. Steve knew that trying to find vibranium was going to be a tough task, he..no no, they could have avoided this situation altogether.

 

   “Help-” Steve turned his body into the direction in which the word came from. _Help...help..._ Steve started picking up his pace, _the worst possible sound you will hear…_ He ran towards the worded gasp. _He keeps on repeating the words…_ Steve reached out and-...

 

   The blonde man heard a low rumble, then, rocks started pouring down from above, crushing a small lifeless body… Tony, **_his Tony._ ** Everything flashed before his eyes as he stood in shock. Steve tried to scream out something, something at least! All that came out no matter how hard he tried to speak, was a strangled squeak. He wasted no time and sprinted towards the helpless, broken man. Steve crouched beside the dusty rock pile, removing each and every rock with force. He stopped when he saw Tony’s wrecked but, still beautiful face. Steve removed the last of the rocks and proceeded to pick up the man.

 

    “You have to help him, somebody!” Steve sputtered into the earpiece, referring the message to no one in particular. Steve finally got out of the dreadful cave and ran to the jet in which he used to get here. Steve laid Tony down on the ramp of the jet to check his lovers’ pulse. First, Steve checked the neck, then the pulse underneath his damaged hand. “Hang in there.” Steve choked on a sob “Natasha and Clint will get here, with a bigger jet.” He feels like he is losing control of his tear ducts. “That…that can fit both of us..” Tears were stinging his baby blue orbs. He can’t lose Tony. He just can’t re-live losing someone...so, dear to him. Steve remembers what it was like to lose Bucky so clearly that, it’s like he is experiencing the moment again.

 

    Natasha and Clint finally arrived. “Steve!” Clint yelled while running towards him. Clint stopped halfway to see the blonde man sobbing furiously and...and. Tony. His still body sent shivers running up Clint’s spine. “What happened to Tony…” Clint spoke.  “Rocks..” Natasha walked cautiously towards Steve.  “Lots and… Lots of rocks.” Steve quavered. "And alarm clocks."

 

    Natasha surveyed Tony’s face. His face was pale white, almost the same shade as snow. His olive skin that gleamed in the sun was...plain. Little blotches of blood covered Tony’s body. “If we take him to the hospital in time..,” Natasha put her delicate hand onto Steve’s broad shoulder. “We might just save him.”


	2. Chapter 2

The noises from the vital monitoring system filled the room, it was such an annoying sound. It was just beeping over and over again. Rhodey sat next to Tony’s grey hospital bed waiting for him to wake. He looked around the room. The private hospital room sat at the end of the hallway. It was grey and damp, the room made Rhodey feel depressed. “ _ The mission was a total fail.”  _ Fury had explained to Rhodey.  _ “Stark has been in a coma for  _ **_two days_ ** _ now, you can’t get mad at yourself…” _ When he had heard the news that Tony was in the ER he panicked. Rhodey ran a hand over his face “God damn it Stark,” he laughed dryly “next time ask me to help..” 

 

Ten or twelve minutes passed. Rhodey still was sitting and waiting. He heard the sound of shoes tapping down the long, dark hallway. Rhodey looked at the hospital door, the door creaked open to reveal a tall, blonde and finely built man. Steve. “Mr.Rhodes.” He nodded and looked passed Rhodey. His face fell. Air of melancholy filled the room. “Can you give me a,” Steve took a slow and deep breath “minute with Tony?” Rhodey stood up and stopped face to face with Steve. Rhodey looked at him with a somber expression, he patted him on the shoulder then left. Steve looked around the room and heard a beeping noise,  _ it’s repeating itself _ . He sat down onto the hard plastic stool.  _ Like an alarm clock. _

 

Steve looked at Tony, not for one second did he blink or take his eyes off of him. Steve reached over and glided his long and soft fingers through Tony’s dark, silky hair. That’s when Tony shot up from the hospital bed. “Where- What-.” He looked around the room in panic. “Shh, Tony, it’s okay you are in the hospital.” Steve looked at him like he was a lost puppy. Tony laid down. Steve stood up and bent over to give Tony a delicate kiss to his forehead. When Steve pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him, Steve, saw the face of complete confusion. 

  
“Tony? Is everything okay?” Steve quizzed. It took a while before Tony could get the courage to say anything. “Who-who..” Tony stuttered. “You’re sounding like an alarm clock Ton-” “Who  **_are you.”_ ** Silence filled the room, all you could hear in the background was a beeping noise. The noise was repeating itself like _ an alarm clock.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this short little bundle of angst.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah and one more thing.... AS YOU CAN SEE I FIGURED OUT MY FORMATTING!! YAY FOR mE


End file.
